Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for display and a showcase.
Description of Related Art
For example, in a refrigeration showcase, in a state in which goods (display items) such as beverage bottles or the like are placed on display racks built inside of a case main body, the goods are illuminated brightly (i.e., lighting-up) by radiating illumination light to the goods (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-105691).
In addition, an opening/closing door is attached to the case main body on a front surface side via a hinge section to be freely opened and closed. A transparent window section such as a glass window or the like is installed on the opening/closing door. Accordingly, in the refrigeration showcase, goods can be seen through the window section without opening the opening/closing door.